Green dragon
is one of the six dragon owned by the Wytte family and a magical creature. Appearance It has mottled olive green scales and cat-like yellow eyes with black pupils. It has a long neck and a pair of ear-like appendix on the sides of its head. It has whitish spines running from the top of its head to most of its long tail. On its head, it also has a pair of slightly curved, whitish horns with a spiralic pattern. It has a pair of big wings, which are of a lighter shade of green and two white hooks at the end of its wing joints. It has four claws in each of its feet and sharp teeth. As it grew older, its wing hooks became bigger and longer. Also, its wings are shown to have gained many scratches and holes at their ends. This may be the results of the Wyttes' use of it in battle. Personality Story It first appear as an egg when Dorian and Dani visit the prison.Hooky, episode 3 It eventually hatches and it's trained and kept in a wide cell with its five siblings by an old wizard. Later, during the Witches Sabbath, Pendragon frees it from its cage,Hooky, episode 40 and it stars to attack the nearby witches leaving the Floating Rock. Hooky, episode 41 It then glides to the forest and there he targets Damien, William and Amir. It shots a fire at them but Damien quickly raises a shield, which stops its attack in time. Still, it manages to break the shield crashing against it. It lands on the ground and William launches at it with his sword, ending up on its back. William tries to slash the dragon with its sword while Damien sends a hoax at it, but both attacks have no effect on it. It then takes to the sky with William still on its back. While going up, it accidentally slashes Damien'arm with its tail.Hooky, episode 42 Powers & Abilties Like most of dragons, the green dragon is a very versatile pet. It is able to fly, spit fire and has a certain resistance to magic. It also has sharp claws and teeth that allows it to tear up its enemies, and a long tail that it can use as a whip. Fire breath The green dragon's flames are very powerful and have a long range. He can also shot more firebreath in short time. Flying The green dragon has two big and strong wings that allows it to fly for a long time. It seems to be able to easily make sharp turn and other sudden manoeuvres in the sky. Thick scales The green dragon has hardy scales that make him immune to sword slashes and many types of magic. The spells that hit his scales bounce away from him. His natural armour can still be pierced by arrows, though, and doesn't help him with his vulnerability to ice magic. Relationships Gallery William_is_taken_away_by_a_dragon.png Damien_and_Aisha_fight_dragon.png Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Magical creatures